


You Need to Lead Them.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation she'd imagined ever since she'd seen him shaved, hair cut, and looking like a fantasy breathed into flesh, and bone. Feeling the grasp on her shoulders tightening, pulling her suddenly in a forceful tug toward him as lips collided.<br/>Notes:</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need to Lead Them.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I'm sorry updates have been slow the past few days guys. Lifes been a little hectic with Christmas coming ect. 
> 
> I've been sitting and working on the next chapters for [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11612995) [Take My Everything.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5294456/chapters/12221846) and [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) I ended up writing this. The very first fic I ever wrote well, started and never finished was an AU of Rick and Deanna. I've debated posting it before, but, Only if you guys would want to read it.
> 
> Though it wouldn't be until some of my longer fics ended. After the midseason finale, I just really wanted to do a ficlet or something with Deanna.
> 
> I hope this makes up for the lack of updates. All my fics will be updated soon guys!
> 
> So if you guys want to read the AU comment and let me know.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The streets had never been so silent before. Void of the chatter of the people, of laughter, life. It was silent, lifeless, like the Graveyard that had been slowly being filled. It was changing here, becoming something she didn't recognize anymore. She needed Reg, to feel his hand within her own telling her she could do this. To rebuild this place after so, so much damage had been done here. But how could she do this? How could she lead them when even Spencer didn't believe in this anymore?

Her body flinched softly, feeling the grasp of fingers on her shoulder. Eyes lifting until they were greeted by blue eyes. Ricks eyes. The same eyes that had looked at her with such conviction the day she'd interviewed him. Eyes that held strength, burning behind like a wildfire.

"I want to live,"

Each word was a gentle whisper as she spoke. Filled the tiredness she felt weighing her down every day since Reg. Since those people had attacked Alexandria.

"I want this place to stay standing. You need to lead them,"

A smile slowly formed on his face, a soft chuckle filling the gap of silence between them as if he didn't believe her words. He was they needed, what this place needed to survive and remain standing. She wanted this place to remain, for her, and Regs dream to mean something. To give people a new chance, a second chance at regaining what they'd lost. Her eyes lifted, gazing up into blue eyes, meeting his cold, stare directly. Feeling the grasp of his fingers digging into her shoulders as they stood there. Silent, and gazing back at one another.

"They don't need me, Rick. What they need is you,"

He looked unsure, as if questioning himself, wondering. Her fingertips touched him, gently running along his jawline. Feeling the scratch of stubble beneath her touch. The sensation she'd imagined ever since she'd seen him shaved, hair cut, and looking like a fantasy breathed into flesh, and bone. Feeling the grasp on her shoulders tightening, pulling her suddenly in a forceful tug toward him as lips collided. Pressing to each other in a strange sense of need, desiring the feel of warmth, lips returning a kiss. Of memories of ghosts of their past. Of vows that had been lost the day they'd lost the ones they loved the most.

Before it was done, over as quickly as it had happened. Both of them parting, and walking in opposite directions. Strangers trying to forget the past, the hurt, the kiss, and continue on for those around them. The ones who needed their strength, to guide them through this and toward the future.


End file.
